


Hand in hand

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Duc admits he’s never been with a woman like Carmen before and how different she is from his past love life’s
Relationships: Duc Bayer-Boatwright/Carmen Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hand in hand

“I have never felt this way about anyone before”Duc said to Carmen 

“It’s scary to think about how much we are suited for one another”Carmen states 

“Kind of like we go hand in hand”Duc replies 

“I dated here and there”Duc admitted to her 

“I sense a but coming along?”Carmen asked him 

“My past relationships never really went anywhere”Duc said to her 

“Ah there’s the but I was sensing”Carmen laughed 

“You’re the first person I’ve been with where I’ve felt something genuine”Duc revealed to her 

“Usually when that happens it’s too good to be true”Carmen says 

“Yeah but not when it comes to you”Duc told her 

“First man I’ve felt close to and it honestly feels good”Carmen shares with her boyfriend 

“I don’t like to let myself get attached to people”Duc revealed 

“The fear of being left behind is hard to get over”Carmen says 

“I won’t bore you with stories about my failed attempts at having a love life unless you want to hear them”Duc answered 

“Maybe that’s a better discussion best suited for another time?”Carmen stares over at him 

“If you want it to be”Duc grinned at his girlfriend


End file.
